¿Amor o Amistad?
by Angieprim
Summary: Kai murió y regresó dispuesto a vivir, pero ¿se permitirá amar?. Cuando se te concede otra oportunidad, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarla y estar dispuesto a evolucionar. Este es un KaixTakao y TakaoxKai. Ambientado en el transcurso del final y después de G-Revolution.
1. La Encrucijada

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, todo pertenece a Takao Aoki.

Nota de la Autora: Solo puedo decir, que este es mi primer fic, estoy emocionada con esta historia y les aseguro que si la voy a terminar.

— La Encrucijada —

—

Pov Takao

Veo a Kai retirarse del estadio, se que se va por que no quiere que lo veamos con preocupación, hizo lo que tenia que hacer y se lo agradezco, como siempre me acaba de demostrar que cuando realmente lo necesito esta ahí y seguirá siendo así por muy separados que estemos. Quiero seguirlo pero… se que el no lo aprobaría, y no quiero echar por la borda la poca confianza que me tiene.

Ver la batalla de Kai me inspiro, nunca lo había visto pelear con tanto espíritu como hoy… Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero Kai me acaba de demostrar que es el mejor, nadie hubiera podido mejorar de la forma en la que lo hizo, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por el…

Fin Pov Takao

—

Pov Kai

Estoy débil, no creo poder continuar. Brooklyn fue casi imposible de vencer. Lo di todo, lo sé, y me siento feliz; los inspiré, lo logré. Ya todo depende de Takao…

— Dranzer , ya todo termino, puedes irte — le anuncio, pues se que esta fue mi ultima beybatalla, que todo acabo, que no tiene sentido que permanezca a mi lado, debe ser libre…

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, no intento levantarme; no podría aunque quisiera. La batalla ha causado tantos estragos en mi cuerpo y mente que todas mis fuerzas se han desvanecido totalmente, pese a eso, hago un gigantesco esfuerzo por tratar de incorporarme, aunque sea un poco, pero, no…Ya no… No, no puedo…y caigo por completo. Mis párpados pesan hasta cerrarse por completo. No logro distinguir lo que pasa a mí alrededor pero sé que estoy consciente. Una sensación de confort inunda mi ser y siento que me elevo. De repente, soy capaz de abrir los ojos con facilidad y no puedo creer lo que veo: estoy ahí, en el suelo, a mitad de un largo pasillo. Parece que duermo. Pero no tengo tiempo de investigar qué es lo que hago o cómo es que llegué aquí, o por qué me veo a mí mismo en esa situación, porque al final del pasillo hay una resplandeciente luz que no puedo dejar de mirar…, me llama, me atrae, y sé que debo ir hacía ella…es como si esa luz me diese tranquilidad en esta soledad y oscuridad tan tenebrosa.

Llego al final del túnel, la luz tan intensa me ciega pero sigo caminando, siento como la luz disminuye en intensidad, abro poco a poco los ojos y descubro que ya no estoy en el pasillo de BEGA, estoy en el mirador del parque, donde solía entrenarnos Hilary.

Percibo tanta tranquilidad y paz, nunca me había sentido así. El panorama es magnifico, puedo observar el mar, el atardecer, pero es extraño que no perciba viento. Se empieza a escuchar una melodía, es hermosa, reconfortante, puedo sentir la melodía y sale a mi encuentro un ave, con un plumaje inigualable, alas de color escarlata y cuerpo dorado, me parece tan familiar, y lo es… es Dranzer. Vuela alrededor mío y se posa a mi lado. Y lo que sucede a continuación es aún más extraño: Dranzer comienza a hablarme…

—Volvemos a vernos, Kai — su voz suena tan imponente aun mas que su presencia, no dejo de preguntarme como es que el me eligió, pero dejo eso a un lado, me inquieta mas que se materialice ante mi de esta manera, no me sorprende que lo haga cuando lo invoco, pero ahora no lo llamé y mucho menos estoy beybatallando, debe tener un motivo en especial.

— Lo hiciste bien — Me dice con evidente orgullo, sacándome de mis pensamientos y devolviéndome a la situación actual. — No podía esperar menos de ti, al final hiciste lo correcto aun cuando creas lo contrario — Y por alguna razón su comentario no me ofende, es como si no pudiera sentir nada malo, este ambiente es extraño incluso a mis ojos se ve extraño.

— No es tu imaginación Kai, estas aquí y al mismo tiempo no estas — Y ese comentario me parece mas inusual ¿a que se refiere con eso?. — No te lo imaginas ¿cierto? — me pregunta y solo puedo pensar que algo se me escapa, y siento que no quiero saber… — Mira a tu alrededor, ¿no notas nada extraño?, ¿algo fuera de lugar? —- me dice con la esperanza que yo adivine el acertijo que me esta poniendo.

— Esta solitario este lugar — digo, fingiendo indiferencia, lo cierto es que tanta tranquilidad, silencio y paz son abrumadamente extraños, aun cuando a mi me gusta estar solo, puedo sentir que este silencio es sobrenatural, recorro el lugar dando vueltas en círculos, esperando que esta sensación se disipe, pero mientras mas le pongo atención, mas me desconcierta.

— Parece un lugar fantasma — susurro, Dranzer me observa y asiente como indicándome que estoy llegando a la respuesta…

Fin Pov Kai

—

Pov Takao

Otra cosa que no entiendo fue por que me hizo prometerle que lo dejaría combatir hasta el final, al principio lo tome como algo natural en el, tomar revancha por una derrota eso lo entiendo a la perfección pues yo soy así, pero esa inquietud se incrementó por lo que me dijo cuando se preparaba para su revancha con Brooklyn.

_Flash Back_

_Kai camina hacia el estadio, con la frente en alto, aun cuando todos lo est__á__n llamando __"__traidor__"__, no se si es muy valiente o muy descarado, o ninguna, tal vez solo sea indiferente como siempre__…_

— _No te preocupes Takao se lo que tengo que hacer y lo har__é — __Voltea a verme con tanta tristeza y melancol__í__a que me asusta __— __Destino la hora ha llegado es mi turno__…— __Me desconcertaron esas palabras, __¿__de que rayos hablaba?, pero sube al estadio, tan decidido__… __que solo pude pensar en que el cumplir__í__a su promesa de ganar__…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Es como si supiera que era el final de todo. Y de repente me llega la sensación de que algo va a pasar o algo muy malo esta pasando.

— Ay, ¿pero que…?— siento que algo me quema en al brazo, es mi beyblade…lo sostengo en mi mano y me doy cuenta que el bit de Dragoon esta brillando… y no es el único…

— ¡Cielos!, eso si quemó— escucho quejarse a Ray, también lo sintió, veo su beyblade y de la misma forma el bit de Drigger esta brillando —¿Que esta pasando?, es como si intentaran decirnos algo…— pregunta muy asustado, voltea a verme como exigiéndome una explicación.

Comienzo a entender y me asusto también, pues de alguna forma algo hizo click en mi cabeza, lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en Kai, en que no estaba bien cuando se fue y que posiblemente este en problemas… solo se que debo ayudarlo y corro asustado en la dirección en la que se fue Kai, puedo escuchar a Rey, Max Daichi y Hilary llamarme, pero no los tomo en cuenta, no en esos momentos, ellos están bien, pero Kai, el es aparte y se que no esta bien… Siento miedo, espero sea solo mi imaginación… Voy por ti Kai…

Siento esta presión en el pecho, de alguna forma se que Kai esta mal, que me necesita, ¿Por que siento tan largo el pasillo?, no logro ver a Kai, ¿Que esta pasando?, Ahh cielo santo creo que ya lo veo, pero esta sentado, mejor dicho de rodillas en el suelo, llego con el y lo tomo del brazo, ¡Dios santo!, esta frío.

— Kai…Kai responde por favor — sueno asustado, ¿por que estoy asustado?, lo abrazo en un intento de despertarlo pero no funciona. Viene a mi mente la advertencia de Dragoon y busco a Dranzer, y observo el suelo, Dranzer esta hecho pedazos, puedo reconocer los pedazos del bit de Dranzer.

— Kai…¡Kai!, ¡maldita sea Kai despierta por favor, despierta! — exclamo desesperado, al borde de las lagrimas, por que no se esperaría ver a Kai Hiwatari en una situación así, y casi como acto reflejo le intento tomar pulso, y no siento nada, lo recuesto despacio y pongo mi oído en su pecho para sentir su corazón y no obtengo respuesta alguna.

— Kai… Kai por favor despierta — digo llorando, por que no quiero creer que simplemente ya no este aquí, no puedo entender que no este conmigo y solo puedo llorar, por que no se que mas hacer …

Fin Pov Takao

—

Pov Kai

— ¡Kai… Kai por favor despierta ! — Escucho esa voz , y puedo reconocerla, es Takao, esta llorando, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su tristeza, su desesperación, y volteo a ver a Dranzer exigiéndole respuestas. Dranzer solo deja caer una lagrima y creo que puedo entender que esta pasando, y solo puedo desear equivocarme…

— Dranzer, ¿que sucedió?— le pregunto titubeando, controlando el tono de mi voz por que no quiero sonar asustado. — Lo ultimo que puedo recordar es que beybatallaba contra Brooklyn, ¿acaso yo…? — no puedo decirlo, rayos no quiero decirlo — ¿que paso Dranzer?…— pregunto confundido y asustado.

— ¿Por que mejor no te muestro lo que esta pasando? — me pregunta Dranzer — puedes ver si lo deseas — señala la fuente que esta cerca del telescopio. — solo debes pedir lo que quieres ver — me resuelve, y me acerco, sintiéndome estúpido.

— Quiero ver que sucede con Takao — pido fuerte y claro, en ese mismo instante mi reflejo se desvanece y lo único que puedo ver es a Takao, arrodillado, esta llorando o mejor dicho le llora a alguien que esta acostado y con pánico y sorpresa descubro que me llora a mi, estoy en el suelo, recostado, parezco dormido, pero si mi cuerpo esta allá, entonces ¿como puedo estar aquí?, será que ¿estoy muerto?…

— Si lo estas — responde Dranzer, aclarando las dudas que no me atrevi a decir en voz alta — Puedes regresar si lo deseas, la decisión es completamente tuya, puedo ayudarte, después de todo esa es una de mis responsabilidades — Esa información me confunde, ¿como puedo regresar?, eso suena ilógico, mas ilógico que el hecho de que yo este en semejante situación, pero agradezco que pueda saber que pienso, me ahorra la incomodidad de no saber que decir.

— Solo será necesario un soplo de mi energía, no es tan dificil, pero a toda acción hay una reacción como muy bien sabes, no es solo volver, lo mas importante es la razón por la cual quieres regresar — continua, esperando un comentario de mi parte, mi silencio es su respuesta y me pregunta con decisión — ¿Quieres volver? — y no se que responder, ¿realmente quiero regresar?, ¿con que propósito?, la única razón por la que regresaría seria para enfrentar a Takao y ganarle, demostrarme que soy mejor, ese ha sido mi único propósito desde que me derrotó.

— ¿Consideras que ese es el único motivo para regresar?, solo por que Takao te derrotó ¿significa que solo esa es tu meta en la vida?— me pregunta Dranzer con absoluta curiosidad e indignacion. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿para eso quiero regresar?, para seguir con mi patetica excusa de vida, si a eso se le puede llamar vida.

— La única razón que considero viable para que regreses es para que aprendas a vivir, no solo a sobrevivir— termina de decir Dranzer, busca mi mirada, y ahora que lo analizo puede decir que nunca he vivido y ahora lo entiendo, desde que estuve en esa abadia, solo he sobrevivido dia a dia, sin saber lo que era disfrutar, o experimentar sentimientos agradables, y cuando pude hacerlo, simplemente yo mismo lo evitaba, por que no conocía otra cosa que el caos.

— ¿Que me dices de tu familia?, ¿se te hace difícil imaginar que pudieran extrañarte? , ¿que sentirían tu ausencia? — me pregunta Dranzer y solo puedo soltar un bufido de incredulidad. Mi abuelo me desprecia, pudo haberme desheredado y arrojarme a la calle como un perro sino hubiera sido por que soy su heredero (el único que tiene), y por mi abuela, ella ha sido mi compañía estos dos años que no he sabido de mi abuelo. Pero debo reconocer que mi abuela es de las pocas personas por las que regresaría, y se que ella si me extrañaría, si le afectaría mi muerte, simplemente es difícil saber el motivo, si por ser su nieto, el nieto con el que aprendió a convivir o por que perdería el único recuerdo que le queda de su hija, el único recuerdo de mi madre. Tengo otro " pariente", mi supuesto padre, el hombre que prefirió seguir sus sueños, el crear los mejores beyblades, para según el, hacer felices a muchos niños, pero para eso decidió sacrificarme a mi, a su hijo.

Por otra parte, ver a Takao llorar por mi, me conmueve y me reconforta, pero no por que me guste verlo sufrir por mi, sino por que siempre pensé que si llegaba a morir, simplemente no le afectaría en nada, el es Takao Kinomiya y si algo puedo decir de el, es que puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, y de esa misma forma salir adelante a su manera. Tal vez si me equivoqué, ver a Takao sufrir por mi me dice que el si lo notará, que para el de alguna forma soy importante. Es extraño, nunca me importo influir en las personas, siempre pensé que mi existencia así como mi reputación eran completamente efímeras, y que carecían de valor. Me da esperanza saber que si soy humano, de alguna manera.

— ¿Sabes?, ustedes los humanos son interesantes — escucho exclamar a Dranzer, me olvidaba de que estaba aquí.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto contrariado — ¿por que somos interesantes? — y solo me observa, como no sabiendo que decir.

— Me refiero a que son criaturas muy contradictorias, dicen ser dueños de su destino, pero ni ustedes mismos lo creen, se condenan de la misma forma y con los medios que ustedes mismos creen los están ayudando — resuelve, y espera que piense o hable.

— Creo que no sabes de lo que hablas, no es tan fácil existir, debemos adecuarnos a las circunstancias para existir, para vivir y en otros casos para sobrevivir, si crees que con solo creer, puedes tener una vida ideal, entonces no se si realmente seas lo que manifiestas ser — escupo enojado, no se por que me sentí aludido con su comentario, pero el que insinúen que debo o no hacer algo, eso me crispa y me enoja.

— Puede ser — exclama con indiferencia — Pero se que te equivocas, ustedes los humanos no entienden que su vida se maneja por las decisiones que tomen, por los caminos que elijan, prefieren complicarse la vida, por el temor a la tranquilidad, por el temor a la paz, al rechazo, a no encajar, incluso por el temor a su propia individualidad y autonomía — Termina tranquilo y me nace preguntarle que podría hacer yo, pero… ¿de que serviría?, estoy aquí, en un limbo, sin saber que hacer.

— Pero si te sirve de algo esto, lo cierto es que, el único rival a vencer eres tu, debes evolucionar, mejorarte, y ciertamente esa es una de tus fortalezas y una de las cosas que tenemos en común, y sabes a que me refiero — dice sereno, y confiando en que se a lo que se refiere.

— Renacemos de las cenizas, para elevarnos mas alto, nos renovamos para continuar por muy dolorosa que sea la caída, por que al final nos caemos para levantarnos — le confirmo y me sonríe, contento de que al fin lo comprendí.

Vuelvo mi vista a la fuente, veo a Takao, y me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tan solo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar con el, pero eso ya no será, debo determinar si quiero regresar, pero no por el, sino por que simplemente me gustaría vivir, por que quiero vivir. Si, si quiero vivir…

— Creo que ya decidiste Kai, esto solo dolerá un poco — dice Dranzer, pero… ¿a que se refiere?. Volteo la mirada y puedo ver como Dranzer comienza a incendiarse, vuela hacia mi y me envuelve en el fuego que lo quema a el y me quema a mi. Dolor, solo eso puedo sentir, quema y arde, pero no es un fuego de odio, puedo ver los matices de colores, y me elevan, me dejo llevar y se que todo estada bien…

Fin Pov Kai

—

Pov Takao

No dejo de llorar, me siento triste, destrozado, solo puedo abrazar a Kai, se que esta muerto, pero me aferro a su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que despierte, de que me rete a un beybatalla, de verlo enojado por un comentario tonto que yo haga…

Pero reacciono y se que debo llevarlo fuera de aquí, Kai no querría que lo vieran así, se que le hubiera gustado privacidad incluso en su momento de morir. Intento levantarlo, pero no se como. Escucho pasos y voces, ¿quien es?, espero no sean los chicos, no soportaría verlos, no en estos momentos, y me doy cuenta que los pasos vienen de la salida del edificio de BEGA, preparo mi lanzador, esperando para atacar e impedir que se lo lleven, pero al reconocer a las personas, me siento aliviado.

— No sabia que nos extrañaras tanto chico — me expresa Spencer, Bryan y el enano de Ian lo acompañan, y traen una camilla.

— Hazte a un lado Kinomiya, debemos auxiliar a Kai — espeta Bryan — ¡QUE TE QUITES MOCOSO! — pero ¿quien carajos se cree que es?, me reservo mis quejas y le permito levantar a Kai, Ian termina de acomodarlo en la camilla, solo espero que sepa lo que hace.

— No servirá de nada, Kai esta muerto — les anuncio, una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, no quiero llorar, no delante de estos idiotas, pero ya no me importa, sin Kai ya no me importa nada. Spencer, Ian y Bryan solo me observan con incredulidad, y como acto reflejo Ian empieza a checa los signos vitales de Kai, su rostro cambia de incredulidad a enojo…

— ¿De que carajos hablas Kinomiya? , Kai esta vivo, guardate tus bromitas para otra ocasión — me grita, casi colérico y voy hacia Kai, coloco mi mano en su pecho y siento como late su corazón y solo exhalo un suspiro de alivio y de felicidad.

— ¿Pero como….— me pregunto, ¿Que acaba de pasar?, no pude haberlo imaginado ¿o si?… me estoy volviendo loco.

— Si nos disculpas mocoso, tenemos que llevarnos a Kai, necesita atención — y Bryan junto con Ian y Spencer, emprenden el camino de regreso, junto con Kai, se que esta bien, pero no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¿que rayos fue eso?…

No se si algún milagro ocurrió, pero el que Kai regresara me hace preguntarme, ¿Valdrá la pena todo esto?, la verdad no lo se, pero no permitiré que la batalla de Kai sea en vano.

Me digo a mi mismo que debo moverme y regresar con mi equipo, y me dirijo a verlos, necesito una beybatalla de calentamiento antes de mi enfrentamiento con Garland, pero se que ganare, por Kai, juro que ganare…

—

Nota de la Autora: Bueno esto es el comienzo de este fic, como pudieron observar en el transcurso de la historia, se trataran los puntos de vista de Kai y de takao (probablemente surja uno que otro pov de otra persona, pero solo será ocasional), la razón es simple, si hacia un fic solo con el pov de Kai, probablemente me volvería loca, digo, hablamos de Kai, no se si me entienden, entonces como es muy dificil, por no decir que es una hazaña entrar en el pellejo de Kai, así que lo complementare con el pov de Takao, especialmente por que este fic será largo, lo haré de 51 capítulos, y el epilogo aparte.

Se agradecen reviews, criticas constructivas, solo absténganse de usar palabrotas, tengo mi corazoncito. Me despido de momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Preludio

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mio, si lo fuera seria muy melodramatico y demasiado interpretativo

* * *

" En la paz, los hijos entierran a sus padres. En la guerra los padres entierran a sus hijos "

Herodóto

Para Alexandra Golitsyn esta frase carecía de contexto y de sentido. Tenia 17 años cuando escucho esta frase, la segunda guerra mundial habia acabado y llegaba la paz, o eso era lo que ella creia. Pensó que lo malo ya habia pasado y que lo bueno estaba por venir.

Alexandra pudo rehacer su vida, se casó con un buen hombre y tuvo una hija, la vio nacer, crecer, pudo verla casarse, aun cuando se casó con Susumo Hiwatari. No era que le desagradara Susumo, con el trato que le dio pudo darse cuenta que Susumo era muy diferente a Voltaire, pero a Susumo le faltaba carácter, y Alexandra temía que su hija Anya, pagara por la debilidad de Susumo. Alexandra no se podía imaginar que con la noticia del nacimiento de su nieto Kai, tambien le llegaria la noticia de que su hija entrara en un coma causado por la Eclampsia, y a causa de ello, despues de tres semanas, su hija simplemente muriera.

Había tenido que verla morir, sin poder salvarla, ¿como salvarla cuando era una enfermedad la que la mataba?; Se quedo a su lado, cada día y cada noche, le rezaba y le cantaba, con la esperanza de verla despertar. Esa esperanza murió con su hija, y Alexandra, no solo enterró a su hija, sino que también enterró una parte de ella misma.

Y ahora 16 años después, fue testigo de como su nieto beybatallaba con todo su espíritu por una causa que ella no entendía, y que no le interesaba, ella tuvo que tomar valor para poder ver desde una pantalla de televisión cada golpe y cada caída de su nieto; pánico, miedo, enojo y ansiedad eran las emociones que la estaban llevando a la locura. Pánico por su nieto, por no saber como evitarle todo lo que pasaba. Miedo por si pudiera morir, y ella no estaba con el. El enojo era consigo misma, por preocuparse y amar a su nieto cuando es muy obvio que el no la toma en cuenta, ¿como amar a tu familia cuando para ellos no existes?. Ansiedad, por querer hacer algo al respecto y no saber cómo.

Después de la beybatalla de su nieto Kai con Brooklyn, Alexandra pidió a Bryan, Spencer e Ian, que lo auxiliaran, sabia decisión, pues al llegar los chicos le informaron que lo encontraron en brazos del chico Kinomiya, estaba inconsciente y las heridas habían sido mas graves de lo que se dejo ver. Algunas heridas necesitaron puntadas, dos costillas las tiene rotas, moretones y raspones, fuera de eso, ya esta estable, fueron las 24 horas mas agonizantes que ha pasado en 16 años.

Lo que ella no sabe es que su nieto Kai también murió, pero Dranzer le regreso la vida, y es algo que nunca sabrá, no tiene por que saberlo. El único consuelo que tiene es que ahora esta con su nieto, esta vivo, pero inconsciente, acostado en su cama, con el cuerpo vendado, y conectado a maquinas. No pudo llevarlo a un hospital, su nieto no se lo hubiera perdonado, lo llevo a su departamento, en la zona de la ciudad.

Aun cuando siente tristeza se recuerda que esto apenas empieza, al chico Kinomiya le toca terminar con todo esto, y por su bien, ella espera que Kinomiya lo pueda lograr. Por que ella sabe que hay en riesgo mucho mas que solo el beyblade.

* * *

**BRYAN**

Fuera de la casa de Takao Kinomiya el ambiente no era muy diferente. Spencer, Bryan e Ian, estaban cuidando los alrededores, Bryan y Spencer se encontraban en una furgoneta, monitoreando las cámaras de vigilancia y los micrófonos e Ian rondaba la calle vigilando el perímetro. No todo era tan aburrido como pensaban, si bien debían cuidarlos no podían evitar escuchar cada conversación que tenían… o cada ruido según fuera el caso.

\- ¿Quien es el que ronca tan feo?, ¿es Kinomiya o Daichi?- pregunta Spencer, fastidiado de semejante ruido, no podía entender como alguien roncara así. Sorpresa es descubrir que es el pequeño Daichi el causante que de sus tímpanos esten casi hinchados, ya se esta impacientando.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo por que Kai se harto de esos niños, que molestos son, e ingenuos, en todo este mes ¿como no se dieron cuenta que los vigilábamos? - que queja Bryan, aunque ahora que lo piensa mejor, es mejor que no se enteren, no quiere regresar a la carcel.

El sonido de un radio encendido los interrumpe, y escuchan como Ian se mofa de ellos…

\- ¿ Las señoritas ya dejaran de quejarse o se pondrán a trabajar? - Ian se burla de sus quejas, la misma cantaleta llevan en esta semana.

\- No nos quejamos - replica Bryan, sintiéndose ofendido - solo es un comentario, grandísimo idiota, si te molesta no escuches, respeta las opiniones…

El celular los interrumpe a todos, ya saben quien les llama, la pregunta es ¿para que?, aun así Spencer contesta en teléfono, esperando que no sean mas malas noticias.

Bryan solo ve como Spencer reciben instrucciones y al finalizar la llamada, llama a Ian por el radio.

\- Enano, ¿ya están las cámaras listas?- pregunta muy seriamente- La señora Alexandra pide que te reportes con ella, nos vamos los dos.

\- ¿Y mis instrucciones Spencer? - pregunta Bryan, muy cansado recostado en el asiento y tomando ya el quinto vaso de cafe - no me necesitan aquí, el ataque que mando Boris con los de BEGA no funcionó, ya todo paso.

\- La señora Alexandra pido que te quedaras por cualquier inconveniente - responde Spencer, fastidiado de tener que darle explicaciones a Bryan - es una orden, Ian se quedara al pendiente de Kai y a mi me envía a vigilar al anciano Voltaire, así que ahorrate las quejas.

Spencer sale de la furgoneta y deja a Bryan aburrido y con hambre, y si bien no le agradaba la idea de ser niñera de Kinomiya y los demás, debía reconocerle a la señora Alexandra que sabia lo que hacia o por lo menos sabia donde se metía, eso y también obedecía a la señora porque se sentía en deuda con ella por haberlo sacado de la carcel junto con Spencer.

Se preguntaran ¿como fue que llegó a la cárcel?, pues bien, justo después del enfrentamiento de Bryan y Spencer con Garland, ellos quedaron inconscientes, y cuando despertaron estaban en un cuarto en camas separadas y los dos estaban esposados. Cuando estuvieron estables, los llevaron a la cárcel, según los policías, Boris los acuso de daños a propiedad privada, amenazas, coerción, etc, los metieron en reclusión solitaria.

No les concedieron el derecho a la llamada o al abogado, Boris soborno a la policía, y la reputación de esos dos no les ayudo, la policía pensó que hacia bien en proteger a Boris. Los días pasaron, ellos no podían ubicarse, y entonces los sacaron, les anunciaron que habían pagado su fianza y todo, y fue cuando conocieron a la señora Alexandra, que irónicamente resulto ser la abuela de Kai, abuela materna de Kai, no vayan a pensar que esta casada con Voltaire, en fin, eso es otra historia. Pero el punto aquí, fue que les ayudó por que los necesitaba para poder cuidar de Kinomiya y los demas chicos, también aprovecho y les comunico del torneo Justice Five, también de las verdaderas intenciones de Boris y de Voltaire, (por que el viejo también estaba involucrado).

Spencer y Bryan accedieron a colaborar, con la condición de que necesitaban a Ian, dada su experiencia en la Abadia, llegaron a un acuerdo e Ian, fue traído en privado desde Rusia. Fue también la señora Alexandra quien les dio la mala noticia de que Tala estaba en coma, les aseguró que los gastos medicos de Tala corrian por su cuenta.

Ya explicando todo esto, Bryan tenia motivos de sobra para apoyar a la señora, y esta era un deuda que Bryan sabia nunca podría terminar de pagar.

\- Ironías de la vida, ¿quien diría que un pariente de un traidor como Kai, nos salvaría de una situación tan desagradable como la de ahora? - se preguntó Bryan, pues no cabía en si de sorpresa, por tan irónica y sarcástica situación. Se dispuso a cumplir las ordenes de la señora, y se dijo que después de eso, se daria un buen descanso.

* * *

**Takao**

Para Takao Kinomiya las cosas no eran mejores, no podía conciliar el sueño, y no era a causa del ataque de Crusher y Ming-Ming, eso no le sorprendío tanto. El verdadero motivo por el cual daba vueltas en la cama era por lo sucedido en la beybatalla entre Kai y Brooklyn.

Takao repasa en su memoria los detalles una y otra vez, no solo de la beybatalla, sino de lo que pasó después de esta. Siendo mas especifico, no puede dejar de pensar en Kai, tiene dudas y miedos, casi vio morir a Kai, el terror y el dolor que sintió, esta seguro de no querer pasar por eso otra vez, se dice que no debe pensar en eso, se dice a si mismo que Kai esta bien, pero le gustaría poder estar con el.

\- ¿Donde estas Kai? - se pregunta con insistencia, casi creyendo que Kai, respondera a su llamado.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Hola no estoy muerta sigo aqui, vivita y coleando, me disculpo por la tardanza, el trabajo y la universidad no me daban abasto, en fin aqui les traigo este pequeño preludio, decididi usar un OC, en este caso uno femenino, la abuela de Kai, servira de apoyo para el, pues lo que se viene, si sera muy pesado tanto para kai como para Takao.

Les agradezco muchos los reviews que recibi, me animaron mucho, espero les guste, lo senti muy fofo, eso que este es el quinto borrador de este segundo capitulo. Hasta el siguiente capitulo. ^^


End file.
